No Boundaries - A Makorra Month Collection
by Objective Mistress
Summary: My collection of Makorra month prompts.


_**So I'm not a busy college student who is crazy enough to try to take this month on. I won't guarantee I'll be able to write for everyday on time, but I'll get it and I might skip around. They'll probably be on the shorter side!**_

**Rating:** K+

**Word count: **697

OoOoOoOoOoO

_One could wonder what love means to a timeless being like the Avatar. A soul drawn from life to life, body to body, and mind to mind through the ages. It would be easy to say then that love is as transient as the physical heart of the Avatar; what is a lifetime to reincarnation._

_Of course then, that person has never seen an Avatar in love._

OoOoOoOoOoO

Mako heard whispers that the Avatar only fell in love once. He knew that Avatar Aang and Katara fell in love on their travels and surrendered to their feelings as promptly as their greater obligations allowed.

In a way, he was chosen as she was; destined for a journey that would tug him along by the scarf. He could only smile and hold the hand of his lover tightly as her rambunctious spirit flitted around. He loved Korra. More than he ever expected to feel of anyone. The idea stirred a warmth in him that flared up whenever they so much as brushed against each other.

But then again, the idea of forever also inspired a bit of dread he always forced down. There was uncertainty, and as one who lived with unpredictability for the vast majority of his life he tried to eradicate it at every turn with careful planning. Korra and how she fit…he couldn't plan that. He had tried.

Part of growing up was realizing that some things are out of your control, and you simply have to make the best decision, brace yourself, and move forward knowing what goals you hold.

"Hey cool guy."

His head snapped around to see her walking down the steps behind him where he was sitting in a secluded area on Air Temple Island, a broad smile forming on his face.

"You told me to meet you here," Korra held up a quickly scribbled note. "I thought we were going to meet at our apartment tonight and then go out but you weren't there…I didn't know if I needed to change..."

"You look beautiful," he stood, taking her hand in his and drawing her close for a sweet kiss. "You always look beautiful." It was true; she was always radiant in his eyes.

She smiled and looked down, a small blush blossoming on her cheeks. Somehow his compliments still managed to disarm her even after all this time. "I didn't even change…"

"Never matters what you wear, or what you don't," he smirked playfully and locked his eyes on hers.

"So what's going on?" She wrapped her arms around his neck. "I gotta admit I was kind of looking forward to whatever you had planned tonight."

"Change of plans…I've been thinking a lot lately."

A look of concern shot across her features. "Is everything alright?"

He nodded. "I've been thinking about us…and how much you mean to me." His hand reached into his pocket, curling protectively around the velvet box cushioned there. "I don't know exactly what the future holds for me, but I know that I want you in it forever and always." He pulled the box out his eyes not quite meeting hers. "I remember you said that you thought betrothal necklaces would just get in your way…"

"Mako…" Korra gasped.

He got down on one knee. "I love you, and I want to be with you how ever long I last. Korra, will you marry me?"

He opened the box to reveal the ring.

"I know it's not much, but there's a lot I don't know and I think I might just be rambling now-"

"Shut up."

"What?"

Korra grabbed him by the collar and hauled him to his feet. "Shut up and kiss me."

Before he could even get a word in her lips were on his. He could feel her relax into his strong embrace, as she pulled away and leaned into his ear. "And yes, that was a yes."

OoOoOoOoOoO

_I miss my wife Korra who I still love dearly every moment of every day. Although she and the duties of the Avatar passed on to you, I hope that you find love and realize how much it can brighten your life._

_Mako_

OoOoOoOoOoO

_**Leave a review! Hopefully more to come if you'll stick with me!**_


End file.
